


Snow Drabble

by FragmentedWorld



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Based around my Ike and Squid's Shinonome on twitter, Family bonding in the snow, Gotta love IkeShiro, How Very Pure Of Them, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, cute little drabble/short story, cute nicknames, pure fluff for my fave crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedWorld/pseuds/FragmentedWorld
Summary: A short story written for my Visual Communications portfolio during early April.Word limits: 250-300. Finished with 300 words even.Completion date: April 2nd, 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Sunne" is Old English for "Sun"  
> "Mōna" is Old English for "Moon"
> 
> To keep the characters anonymous in the submitted version, I changed the names to their romantic nicknames. "Mōna" is what Shiro calls Ike and "Sunne" is Shiro.  
> Lanna is the Bond Unit OC a friend of mine(SquidSenpaiChan) and I came up with for Ike and Shiro. Cute little bundle of sweetness.

Bouncing around eagerly, a child bolted as fast as her little legs would carry her through the snow that rose to her knees. Stopping after traveling roughly ten feet, she turned and looked back at her parents with a large grin. “Daddy! Papa! Hurry up! Its just up ahead!” The girl called out through her cupped hands. Her two fathers looked at one another and chuckled. “We’re coming, kiddo, just be careful not to fall. A fair amount of these tree limbs are hanging awfully low and you could end up hurting yourself.” ‘Papa’ replied, doing his best to prevent the branches out of his and his shorter husband’s face. Despite the advice and stopping every once in a while to slowly move between some densely packed sections, Lanaa fell onto the snow covered ground after tripping on unseen roots. She sat up, wiping the snow from her face as she heard her parents rushing to her aid. “Lanaa! Are you alright sweet pea?”   
“Yes Daddy! I trippeded over something.”  
“Is your foot okay; you didn’t twist your ankle did you?” Shiro knelt next to his little girl, picking her up out of the snow. The young, blue-brown haired girl looked down to her feet. After kicking her legs a little, she shook her head. “I’m okay Daddy!” Sunne sighed in relief and embraced his daughter. ‘Papa’ smiled at his lovely husband and daughter as he stopped behind them. “You’re both likely to freeze if you stay in the snow, Sunne. Come, we’re to build a snow fort right?” Lanaa nodded vigorously when Mōna mentioned her idea. Sunne stood once more, their daughter in his arms. With a kiss—and an “ewww” from the girl—the trio continued through the leafless, frozen trees to get to their scouted snow fort building site.


End file.
